


Тварь

by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019), greedyrat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Guro, Horror, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Однажды Гриммсон вернулся с охоты не один.





	Тварь

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС всех. Пафос. Аркашка-style. Фаноны о магических тварях. Обоснуй умер.

Гриммсон снова задерживался. Абернети несколько раз выглядывал в окно, хотя смысла в этом не было никакого — Гриммсон всегда аппарировал сразу к нему. Или вообще эффектно выходил из стены, одновременно снимая шляпу и здороваясь на каком-нибудь иностранном языке, которого Абернети, конечно, не знал. Абернети каждый раз пытался угадать, из какой стены Гриммсон появится в этот раз, но почему-то всегда ошибался; это наводило его на мысль о том, что среди многочисленных способностей Гуннара есть и дар легилименции. В том, чтобы ждать возвращения своего Охотника, было что-то одновременно нелепое и возбуждающее. Предвкушение встречи едва ли не лучше самой встречи. Ждать Абернети умел всегда. Но в последнее время вынужденная роль все больше раздражала; он заставлял себя отлипнуть от окна, мерил комнату шагами и мысленно говорил себе «ты еще фартук себе повяжи», «и не забудь сварить кофе... который он даже не заметит». На самом деле ему давно уже полагалось сопровождать Гриммсона во время его вылазок или, как тот выражался, «на заданиях». Так считал Абернети, а вот Гриммсон, к сожалению, был уверен, что человеку, не имеющему никакого опыта общения с магическими тварями, делать там совершенно нечего даже в качестве зрителя. На резонный вопрос Абернети, а каким же образом ему тогда получить этот опыт, если он будет отсиживаться в безопасности, «как домохозяйка», Гриммсон отмалчивался или отделывался неопределенным «потом как-нибудь... покажу».

Да, ждать Абернети умел, но не любил. Поэтому когда Гриммсон неожиданно неловко ввалился в дверь (что само по себе было для него нехарактерно), у Абернети уже было наготове выражение лица из давних времен работы в МАКУСА — критично-надменное, с отчетливо читающейся обидой на несовершенство окружающих, которые вносят в его жизнь столько лишних переживаний. Но стоило ему повнимательнее взглянуть на Гриммсона, как маска тут же сползла. Во-первых, на Гриммсоне не было шляпы, а такого он себе никогда не позволял; Абернети даже иногда шутил, что тот готов принимать в ней ванну. Во-вторых, короткие светлые волосы были взъерошены и липкими грязными прядями прилипли ко лбу. В-третьих, у него было очень странное лицо, всматриваясь в которое Абернети тут же неосознанно принялся вспоминать все свои прегрешения за последние дни. И, наконец, Гриммсон как-то неловко держал правую руку, словно она была чем-то, не имеющим отношения к его телу, чем-то громоздким и одновременно хрупким. И пальто — чем это он его испачкал?

Абернети потянулся потрогать...

— Не надо. Уйди.

— Что?..

Гриммсон отстранился, тяжело привалившись к стене, прикрыл глаза. Он был необычайно бледен и выглядел практически бесцветным.

Абернети не слушал его, он переводил встревоженный взгляд с застывшего лица Гриммсона на потемневшую ткань его темно-синего пальто. Он почувствовал странный запах — болотный и одновременно железистый.

— Гуннар... 

— Уйди. — Гриммсон чуть ли не прорычал это, и Абернети наконец отскочил в сторону. Гриммсону и раньше случалось огрызаться, он не церемонился, особенно если устал или был в плохом настроении, но в его грубоватой манере никогда не было столько агрессии.

Абернети опустил глаза. Только сейчас он заметил, что вокруг ног Гриммсона обвивалась какая-то пакостного вида веревка. Нечто вроде разлохмаченного каната, покрытого зелеными склизкими водорослями. Гриммсон что, запутался на охоте в какой-то болотной дряни и принес ее сюда? И тут дрянь зашевелилась. Какого черта?

Гриммсон вздохнул и с усилием произнес, даже не глядя на Абернети:

— Возвращайся к себе в Нурменгард.

Но Абернети все еще с ужасом таращился на «веревку», которая уходила куда-то вверх и скрывалась под пальто. Он медленно достал палочку. Гриммсон поморщился и раздраженно сказал:

— Так ты меня точно добьешь. А ей ничего не сделается. На нее заклинания не действуют.

— Что это такое?

— Просто уходи. Я сам разберусь.

Он сделал шаг вперед и покачнулся; выругавшись, схватился за плечо. Абернети бросился к нему и тут же получил в лицо порцию отборных исландских ругательств (практически единственное на родном языке Гриммсона, что он отлично понимал). Гриммсон выдернул из кармана палочку и наставил ее на Абернети. Рука дрожала. Он зло прошипел:

— Тебе сколько повторять нужно? Проваливай.

— Ну нет!

Абернети даже ощерился. Сочувствие и страх смешались со злобой. Сколько можно являться по первому зову, а потом послушно исчезать, как только Гриммсону взбредет в голову? С чего это он взял, что Абернети обязан держаться подальше от любого риска, связанного с его экзотической работой? Он снова бросился к Гриммсону.

— Не трогай!

Абернети легко выбил палочку из ослабевшей руки — неслыханная наглость — и схватил Гриммсона за плечи, помогая устоять на ногах. Ладони тут же словно обожгло, и он почувствовал отвратительный запах горящей кожи. Вскрикнув, отдернул руки — к волдырям пристали шерстинки пальто, с пальцев сочилась кровь вперемешку с какой-то бесцветной слизью с едким запахом. Гриммсон выдохнул:

— Идиот.

Абернети не то чтобы возражал. Очень хотелось передумать, последовать совету Гриммсона и исчезнуть отсюда как можно быстрее. С трудом сдержав крик, он начал стаскивать с Гриммсона пальто — тяжелое, мокрое, насквозь пропитанное кровью и болотной мерзостью, местами прожженное до дыр. Тот уже не ругался и не пытался сопротивляться, только стонал, медленно оседая на пол. Раздев Гриммсона и отбросив в сторону грязные тряпки, Абернети чуть не рухнул рядом — но уже не от боли. Сначала ему показалось, что правой руки у Гриммсона нет вовсе. Вместо нее была шевелящаяся коричнево-зеленая масса, похожая на чудовищный пульсирующий нарост. Пахло свернувшейся кровью и гниющими водорослями. Кажется, месиво еще и пузырилось. То, что Абернети сначала принял за опутанную водорослями измочаленную веревку, спускалось вдоль тела и вяло колыхалось у ног. Абернети отстраненно подумал, что, вероятно, это хвост существа. И что, возможно, когда (если) все это кончится, ему понадобится Обливиэйт. И пара стаканов огневиски.

Гриммсон лежал на боку, скорчившись, вытянув пораженную руку, и едва шевелил обескровленными пальцами, которые чуть виднелись из-под омерзительной массы. Абернети присел рядом и попытался рассмотреть ее поближе, надеясь, что тварь не выпустит ядовитый отросток прямо ему в глаз. «Эта штука» (как он ее мысленно назвал) не была похожа ни на что из того, что ему когда-либо доводилось видеть, а ведь в Нурменгарде он присутствовал и при темномагических ритуалах. Разумна ли она? С магическими тварями никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Будто в ответ на его молчаливый вопрос существо зашевелилось, выдавив порцию слизи. Абернети передернуло от отвращения.

Он обошел тело Гриммсона, стараясь держаться подальше от твари, склонился над ним и позвал. Реакции не последовало. Попробовал несколько заклинаний, но с тварью ничего не произошло — он не сумел ее ни разрушить, ни даже повредить, зато Гриммсон внезапно застонал так жутко, что Абернети в испуге оставил все попытки воздействовать на _это_ магией. Ладони саднило, но ему и в голову не пришло поискать какую-то заживляющую мазь или зелье. Он с горечью подумал, что если кто и мог сейчас помочь, так это Скамандер, которого Гриммсон презирал. Теперь Абернети почувствовал бессилие. И тут же тварь, словно издеваясь, дернулась, сокращаясь и сжимая искалеченную руку, выпустила новую порцию пузырящейся жижи. Гриммсон дернулся в судорогах и затих. Абернети в ужасе склонился вплотную к его лицу, пытаясь уловить дыхание. Неужели это все? Нет, кажется, дышит. 

Если убрать тварь нельзя, то можно ли, по крайней мере, облегчить состояние Гриммсона? Абернети подскочил к шкафу, в котором Гриммсон держал запас разнообразных зелий. Травмы и ранения он, разумеется, получал регулярно, несмотря на всю осторожность. Но, похоже, против этой дряни колдомедики еще ничего не изобрели. Перевернув все пузырьки и бутылки, он наконец нашарил обезболивающее зелье. Сделал большой глоток — саднящая боль в ладонях сменилась легким покалыванием, а затем спасительным онемением. Приподняв голову Гриммсона, попытался разжать ему зубы — получилось с трудом. Гриммсон давился и кашлял, но что-то все же попало внутрь. Через несколько минут Гриммсон открыл мутные глаза и пробормотал:

— Почему не ушел...

— Гуннар, что _это_ такое?

— Н-название тебе ничего не скажет.

— Да плевать, как ее убрать?

— Уже никак. Слишком много времени... Долго добирался. Проросла.

Он снова закрыл глаза. Абернети почувствовал, как снова теряет контроль над ситуацией, как его накрывает холодный щекотный страх, заползает под ребра, сжимает внутренности. «Проросла»? То есть теперь вот эта пакость — одно целое с человеческим телом?..

— Гуннар, слушай. Мы сейчас вместе аппарируем к колдомедикам и...

— Не сможешь. С ней нельзя... расщепит.

— Точно? Ты уверен?

— Я знаю. 

Абернети лихорадочно соображал, механически гладя Гриммсона по голове.

— Что же тогда... У тебя ничего нет? Никакого лекарства?

Гриммсон усмехнулся. Абернети сам почувствовал, как глупо это звучит.

— Есть нож.

— Что? 

— Мой нож. Сам я левой не смогу, а вот ты...

— Что? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Отрежь.

— Срезать эту дрянь? Но она сочится чем-то едким... нож просто растворится. 

— Нет. Руку.

— Руку? Что ты такое... Не могу я!

— Тогда Авада. Это тебе проще?

— Но ведь она и тебя убьет!

— А я о чем... Магией ты ее не убьешь. Разве только вместе со мной.

Абернети очень хотелось аппарировать подальше. У Гриндельвальда, разумеется, есть последователи и среди колдомедиков. И, может быть, удастся уговорить...

— Не успеешь.

Абернети похолодел. Неужели он все-таки умеет?.. Очередной легилимент на его пути?

Гриммсон кривовато улыбнулся. Получилось больше похоже на судорожную гримасу.

— Да не читаю я твои мысли. У тебя все на лице написано. 

Абернети стало стыдно за слабость. Он медленно поднялся и подошел к висящей на стене коллекции ножей — всех размеров, с самыми разными лезвиями и рукоятками.

— Какой лучше?

— Да не эти. Бери мой охотничий. Которым я разделываю... 

Абернети, как во сне, нагнулся и подобрал валяющийся на полу нож, с которым Гриммсон каждый раз ходил на охоту. Небольшой, скромный на вид, с коротким лезвием, испачканным той же густой коричнево-зеленой дрянью — видимо, Гриммсон пытался содрать с себя живые путы.

— Отлично. Давай быстрее, пока зелье еще действует. Потом ты сможешь остановить кровотечение заклинанием. 

Абернети поднял бутыль и вылил остатки зелья на плечо Гриммсона, туда, где сквозь разорванную рубашку еще виднелась здоровая плоть. Он вдруг обратил внимание на странный звук и не сразу понял, что это скрипят его собственные зубы.

Гриммсон вздохнул — чуть ли не блаженно. Абернети знал, что сейчас ощущения в пораженной руке притупились — но насколько? Что он почувствует? Он сходил за зельем, которое должно было остановить кровь, когда все закончится.

— Давай же. 

Абернети опустился на колени.

— Может быть, сначала... парализующее заклятье? — Он старался говорить деловито, но голос дрожал.

— Нет, не надо. Я не буду тебе мешать.

Это прозвучало до смешного самонадеянно, но Абернети не стал спорить.

— Да. Хорошо.

Он взял нож — куда более увесистый, чем казался. Провел кончиком пальца по лезвию: идеально, как всегда. Разве мог Гриммсон уйти на охоту, не заточив нож?

— Я готов. Приступай.

Абернети примерился. Казалось совершенно невозможным, что сейчас он сделает с Гриммсоном такое. А что будет потом? Нет, не думать. Смотреть в одну точку. 

Тварь притихла, словно что-то почуяв — кто ее знает? Насколько все же она разумна, понимает ли, что он собирается делать? Абернети не был уверен, что сможет довести дело до конца. Пилить придется долго. Он никогда не держал в руке ничего опаснее столового ножа и не резал ничего тверже бифштекса. Сейчас ему предстояло на какое-то время стать маглом. Варварство. Он вспомнил другой нож, который близко познакомился уже с _его_ плотью. Или нет? Трудно сказать, _кого_ тогда кромсало лезвие, но боль чувствовал он, Абернети. А ведь язык отрезать гораздо проще, чем перепилить кость. Примитивные, но всегда действенные методы. И не нужно никакой магии. Он ощутил ярость и отчаяние. И вогнал лезвие в руку, которая обнимала его каждую ночь.

Гриммсон дернулся и закричал. Абернети чуть не выронил нож. Ему хотелось зажать уши, но он снова надавил, продолжил резать. Тварь извивалась и пульсировала, хотя лезвие даже не задевало ее. Запах тины, гнили и свернувшейся крови пропитал все вокруг, сам воздух был кровью. Нож входил в мышцы, рассекал сухожилия. Его собственное запястье онемело от боли, постепенно боль поднималась выше, дошла до предплечья. Абернети не смотрел в лицо Гриммсону, он просто надеялся, что тот наконец потерял сознание. Нож наткнулся на препятствие — он дошел до кости. Пот заливал глаза, несколько раз пришлось зажмуриться. Его руки были словно в кровавых перчатках. Абернети боялся обнаружить, что Гриммсон уже мертв, но не останавливался — проверять было еще страшнее.

Внезапно он заметил краем глаза, что тварь начала медленно сползать, как отрезанный жуткий рукав. Или как старая кожа с линяющей змеи. Она стекала, открывая взгляду большие синюшные пятна с неровными краями и мелкие глубокие ранки, как от острых крючков — они усеивали всю руку от плеча до кисти. Абернети неожиданно ясно понял, что, повредив сосуды, разрушил связь, лишив тварь питания. Он остановился. Рука Гриммсона выглядела чудовищно — как будто ее оторвали, изжевали огромной пастью, выплюнули, а затем какой-то безумный и неумелый вивисектор попытался пришить ее обратно. Тварь конвульсивно подергивалась рядом. Она уже начинала разлагаться — если, конечно, можно так назвать процесс умирания существа, по самой своей сути напоминающего гниль. Его «хвост», как ожившая веревка, бешено мотался во все стороны, хлестал Абернети по ногам. Абернети вдруг подумал, что, возможно, это как раз та часть существа, в которой находится подобие мозга. А если так, то не сможет ли тварь снова отрастить себе тело? Попробовать уничтожить ее теперь, когда она ослабла, когда ее больше не подпитывают чужие жизненные соки? Возможно, поможет огонь...

Пока «веревка» обугливалась, бешено свиваясь кольцами, Абернети прикрыв рот, боролся с тошнотой, но не мог оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища. Голова кружилась. Пахло так, словно он сжигал живую плоть. Видимо, так оно и было. 

Наконец осталась только тоненькая дорожка пепла.

Абернети несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Перевел взгляд на тело Гриммсона. Никаких изменений. Больше он ничего сделать не мог.

Скользкими мокрыми руками он с трудом вытащил пробку из бутыли с кровоостанавливающим зельем. Щедро полил рану. Затем еще обезболивающего. Он вытер лицо, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкает себя кровью Гриммсона. Проверил пульс на его здоровой руке. Слабый, но бьется. Теперь дело за колдомедиками Гриндельвальда. Он не сомневался, что ему удастся их убедить. 

Абернети погладил Гриммсона по голове. Пошатываясь, поднялся, и, все еще сжимая охотничий нож, аппарировал.


End file.
